ABC of Dean whump
by JennyLovesU
Summary: What the title says: an ABC of Dean getting hurt, and a protective Sam.
1. A Ankle

**A/N: ****For some reason I love a hurt Dean and a protective and comforting Sam. So I decided to make an ABC of Dean whumps. Starting of course, with "A"****.**

**Title: A - Ankle**

'See? You worry too much.' Dean picked up the salt and handed it to Sam. Sam opened the can and poured the salt onto the bones.

The case had been pretty easy. A man, who had just gotten out of jail for murdering someone, was killed in his house. It wasn't hard to find out who had done that and they had gone to the cemetery right away. And until this moment, they hadn't encountered the ghost. Just yet.

'It's too easy Dean, why haven't we seen the spirit yet?' Sam asked. Dean cursed as his lighter didn't work again.

'Because he just wanted to kill that man and not his entire family? I don't know Sam, just be glad he's not here.' Sam sighed and emptied the can. Easy talking for Dean, he never worried.

'Come on stupid thing,' Dean mumbled. His 10th attempt to fire up the lighter failed and he cursed again.

'There are matches in the car,' Sam suggested. Dean shot him an angry look. Sam just grinned.

'I'll go get them.' Sam turned away from the grave when he felt the temperature drop. He quickly turned around and glanced at Dean, who nodded. They searched the graveyard, but there was no spirit.

'Dean..'

'Just get the matches.'

And there he was. Joe "the bull". That's what his friends and coach had called him. He had been a professional kickboxer, and he got his nickname from his coach. He had given him this name because once he had a goal, he wouldn't stop for anything.

He was dressed in the clothes he had been murdered, in this case his kickbox-trainig clothes. It looked kinda funny, because he was just wearing colorful shorts.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

'Dude, you're in your boxers,' he said grinning. The grin was quickly wiped off his face when the man stared at him angrily.

'Uhoh, I might have pissed him off.'

'You think Dean?'

Dean swallowed. He was only holding a spade, which wouldn't do any good against a spirit. His shotgun was on the ground next to him, but he didn't dare taking his eyes off the man.

Joe stepped forward, his eyes focused on Dean. So this was how it was like to be the target of a bull. Dean could feel his heart beat in his chest.

'Sam. Get the matches. And get them fast!' Before Sam could protest, Dean turned around on his heel and started to run as fast as he could. He didn't look back, but he didn't need to; he knew Joe was right behind him.

Sam was startled for a second when Dean took off. The spirit followed him blindly, not paying any attention to Sam. When Dean made a sharp turn to the left and disappeared into the night, Sam started to move. He ran towards the car, hoping he would find the matches. Luckily, they were found quickly, and Sam hurried back to the grave.

In the meantime, Dean was still running. His muscles ached, but he couldn't slow down. He made some turns in the hope it would slow down Joe. Unfortunately, the spirit was in good shape. Well, for a dead man. By the time Dean was breathing heavily, the spirit showed no sign of tiredness.

Dean turned around a tree and was almost surprised by a gravestone right in front of him. At the last second, he jumped and avoided it. But it had slowed him down just a second, and Joe was getting closer. _Oh Sam please hurry!_ Dean thought. He decided to go back to the grave and if he had to, get his lighter to work again so he could burn the bones. He turned left again and headed straight for the grave. Just around that tree he'd find Sam and the grave.

He decided to make a sharp turn around the tree. But when he turned around the tree he didn't see the hole in the ground. His right foot got stuck in it, and with a cry he slammed into the ground. The fall knocked all air out of him. Gasping for air, he felt hands on his neck. Cold hands. Joe's hands. He tried to fight off the hands, but he could barely move. _Sammy!_

Sam lit up a match when he heard the cry. Dean was in trouble! But he had no time to go and check. The best way to help him was to get rid of the spirit. He dropped the match and stepped back. Within a second, the bones were on fire, and he could hear the Joe's cry. Sam sighed of relief. Next thing on his list was checking up on Dean.

He found Dean not far away from the grave. He lay on the ground on his stomach and didn't move. Sam held his breath while he rushed towards his brother.

'Dean, are you okay?' Dean groaned and looked up.

'Perfect timing Sammy,' he said grinning and he spat out a mouthful of grass.

'Were you hungry?' Sam laughed.

'Shut up bitch,' Dean laughed back. He moved, but suddenly groaned again and rested his head on one arm. Sam's smile disappeared and his relieved feeling made place for worry.

'Dean?' Dean took a deep breath.

'It's my foot. I can't move it,' he grunted. Sam kneeled next to his brother's right foot.

'It's stuck in a hole,' Sam stated. He carefully touched the ankle, but as soon as his fingers touched the skin, Dean groaned.

'Stop Sam, it hurts.'

'Do you want me to get your foot out of this hole or not?' Sam said sighing. Dean mumbled something unintelligible, then he sighed as well.

'Fine. But be careful.' Sam rolled his eyes. Of course he'd be careful.

He grabbed the ankle softly with one hand, with the other his heel. Very slowly, he started to pull, but he stopped when Dean cried out.

'Stop stop! Dammit it hurts Sam! What the hell are you doing to my foot!'

'Don't be such a baby, I'm just pulling a little bit.' He pulled again, but once again Dean cried out in pain. Sam frowned and let go of the foot.

'Perhaps it's broken,' he mumbled, more to himself than to Dean. He turned on his flashlight and inspected the ankle.

It was very swollen, and a purple-blueish color. Next to the bump of the calf bone was another bump that did not belong there.

'Yeah, that's definitely broken,' Sam said and Dean cursed. He knew it was going to hurt a lot, but Sam had to pull his foot out of the hole.

'Just..just do it fast okay?' he said in a low voice. Sam felt bad for him, but there was no other way. He carefully grabbed the ankle and heel again.

'On the count of 3. 1..' And he pulled. Dean screamed and cursed, even using words Sam had never heard before. With one hand he hit the ground repeatedly while he rested his head on the other. He breathed heavily and too fast, and Sam knew he was close to fainting.

'Stay with me okay? I'll help you the car and drive you to the hospital,' Sam said to comfort Dean. He just groaned in response. Sam turned Dean around, who did all he could not to move the foot. Sam pulled him up and wrapped an arm around him, grabbing a loop of his pants. Dean put his arm on Sam's shoulder and bit his lip. He was not going to admit he was in a lot of pain.

But Sam had noticed. They made their first step towards the car, a step for Sam and a hop for Dean, and a soft whimper escaped Dean's lips. Even not doing anything hurt like hell, and hopping made it even worse. After 3 steps Dean was breathing faster again and he dug his fingers in Sam's shoulder every time they moved. After another step, Sam couldn't handle seeing his brother in this much pain anymore.

'It'll take days before we get to the car,' he began. Dean wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He was exhausted and just wanted to sit down of chop of his leg. But he couldn't tell Sam.

'I'll go faster,' he breathed. Sam shook his head.

'That will only make it hurt you more. And you might mess up your ankle pretty bad so you'll never be able to walk again and save my ass,' he added the last sentence quickly. He knew Dean would never let him carry the man if it was just for his own good. He noticed the hesitation.

'Dean, please. You don't have to feel embarrassed, no-one's here. And I'm getting cold out here.' To his surprise, Dean gave in quickly. He nodded, but once again bit his lip and did not look Sam in the eyes. Sam let go of his pants and now wrapped this arm around his back, the other underneath Dean's knees. This was going to be heavy, but he had no choice.

When he lifted Dean of the ground, he heard him groan and curse, but Sam doubted whether it was because of his ankle or the position he was in.

When they reached the car and Sam had put Dean down carefully, Dean didn't say a word and got in the car. While driving to the hospital, Sam shot Dean some worried looks.

'Dean-' he started, but he was cut off.

'Don't. Just don't.'

The rest of the drive they were silent. Even in the hospital they barely talked. Sam explained what happened, "his foot got stuck in a hole and he fell" which was for once the truth, and Dean just sat silently. His ankle was broken in 2 places and had to be put back into place. They gave him something against the swelling and the pain and he had to stay the night. The next morning, they gave him cast and put him on painkillers and he could go home.

When Sam entered his room, Dean was staring vaguely to the wall.

'Dean? You ready to go?' Dean looked at him unfocused.

'Sammy?' he asked in a high voice. He was on way to many painkillers.

'I'm right here Dean.' Dean smiled and held out his arms like a baby who wants to be picked up. Sam stepped closer and awkwardly accepted the hug.

'Thank you so much Sammy,' Dean said.

Sam just hoped Dean would remember this moment. He laughed at picturing Dean's face when he brought this up again. That'd be funny.

**Reviews are welcome :) Suggestions for letters as well**


	2. B Berries

**A/N: Wow, this story sure took a long time, sorry for not uploading it sooner. I actually re-wrote the story 3 times because I didn't like it. At first, I had B - Burn, but that's so obvious and I got stuck, so uploading that story would've ended up being B - Boring. Then I had another idea, but when I googled that, I discovered it wasn't even possible. For this story I had to do some research before writing it, meaning the berries are real and cause those symptoms, though I checked too late where the berries could be found (mostly Asia, Europe and Africa, so not America), but please don't shoot me for that because I didn't feel like changing it. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Title: B – Berries**

Dean yawned. He had been driving for four hours straight. His stomach growled; he hadn't eaten something since he had woken up. For some reason, he hadn't been hungry, but that had changed.

Next to him in the car, Sam was reading a newspaper and they hadn't said a word since they had taken off.

As Dean yawned again, Sam looked up from his paper.

'Are we there yet? I'm getting musty just sitting here,' he said.

'Just another 5 to 10 minutes I think. What about this case though, it's something in the forest?' Dean replied.

'Yeah,' Sam said while he searched the notes he had made already. 'Two people have been murdered who went for a hike in the forest. They only found pieces of flesh on the crime scene, so it's something strong and who likes to tear up the body.'

'Maybe a werewolf?' Dean suggested. Sam nodded.

'Exactly my thought. Until I checked if it was a full moon that night.' Dean frowned.

'It wasn't?'

'Nope, it wasn't. So I think we might be dealing with a shapeshifter who decided to change into a werewolf,' Sam concluded.

'Great, so we've got a shapeshifter in a town with a lot of people with murderous intentions that could be random. How are we gonna find that thing,' Dean sighed. Sam shrugged and looked outside. They were getting closer to the town; Sam could already see the sign.

'Let's start with the crime scene, perhaps we'll find something.' Dean smiled as they entered the town, much sooner as he had expected.

'No, first we start with getting some food. I'm starving.'

* * *

The crime scene was pretty deep into the forest. At first there was a path, but then it was hard to find and in the end it had completely vanished. Luckily, they had an officer guiding them towards the crime scene.

'So you don't have any idea who might have done this?' Sam asked. The officer shook his head.

'No, so stay close to me. Once you're off the path, it's not easy finding your way back. And you never know what's hiding in these woods.' He stopped and turned around.

'You're..partner. Doesn't he like the forest?' Sam chuckled.

Dean was a few meters behind them, stumbling and tripping over nearly every branch. He had cursed the forest a thousand times already and he was still mumbling as he finally caught up with them. He wiped away some sweat on his forehead and looked up at Sam and the officer.

'What are you laughing at?' he snapped. His stomach growled and he put his hand on it to lower the noise. 'It's because I'm hungry. How can a restaurant not have any burgers? What was I supposed to eat then, a dry, simple salad? I'm a warrior, I need meat.'

The officer opened his mouth to reply, but Sam patted him on the shoulder.

'Never mind him, he always gets grumpy if he doesn't get what he wants,' he laughed, and he could just avoid the branch that Dean threw at him.

* * *

The officer had described the crime scene as "an empty battlefield". And that was exactly how it looked like. Bushes had been removed, branches had been crushed and leaves and small plants were stamped into the ground.

The natural, green color of all plants had changed into a dark, reddish color. Even the earth seemed a little darker of all the blood spilled on it.

The red, sticky substance on the leaves was unmistakably blood, but the smell confirmed it. Even Sam wrinkled his nose.

This was no doubting possible the crime scene and a real carnage. The only thing missing was the bodies. Sam spotted a piece of flesh hanging from a tree and shuddered. Something really disgusting and terrible had happened here.

Dean stepped through the field and pulled a face when another piece of flesh got stuck to his boot.

'I thought you cleared everything up?' he asked, kicking wildly in the air in the hope the piece would let go.

The young officer looked up to the sky and seemed to get a little nervous.

'Well you guys took quite some time getting here. We eh, we lost an officer last night.' Dean immediately turned around, both surprised as shocked.

'What happened?' Sam asked, a bit shocked as well. The officer opened the upper button of his shirt. Sam could see the man was suddenly very nervous. This rang some alarm bells. People didn't get nervous all of a sudden, they always had a reason.

Sam stepped closer to the officer. He was taller than the man, and being close made him look threatening.

'What are you not telling us?' The officer hesitated and bit his lip, his eyes scanning the forest. Dean stepped behind the man, to make him claustrophobic and scared so he'd talk. It worked.

'O-okay, but you'll never believe me. I was there when .. "it" attacked Fred. I was.. I was so scared. It was so huge!' Sam glanced at Dean who nodded.

'It? What do you mean?' Dean asked as if he didn't understand. The officer turned to Dean.

'Well at first I thought it was human. It seemed human. But then.. those eyes! You should've seen those eyes! And it had claws and fangs, it was like.. like..'

'Like a human wolf?'

'Yes! I was just a few meters away but it didn't see me. And it just…it tore Fred apart!' The young officer seemed to remember every detail, and his knees got weak. Dean held him up.

'Hey, hey, it's okay.'

'No it's not! It will come back, I just feel it!'

Unfortunately, he was right. As they spoke, someone or something crawled through the forest. It avoided small branches; any sound could give away its position. One step at the time it walked slowly to the humans. They were there. They shouldn't have been there. That place belonged to him.

It growled softly with anger when the tallest man turned a bit and stepped a few passes further onto his territory. He hissed when the man looked in his direction. His growl had betrayed him. Then there was just one thing to do. He jumped.

Dean saw it too late. It headed straight for Sam and was onto him in just a second. Sam screamed and fell to the ground with the werewolf on top of him.

'Sam!' Dean yelled. He felt the young man in his hands become completely limp, and carefully he laid the fainted man on the ground.

Sam fell hard onto the ground, his arms stretched to protect himself from the werewolf. It failed; the werewolf was too heavy and nearly snapped both Sam's arms. Sam screamed and kicked his knee upwards. Even though he was a werewolf, he was still partly human too. Or shapeshifter, but it had a human form. So being kicked in between the legs would still hurt.

It worked; the shifter growled and backed off a little. That was enough for Sam. He freed one hand and punched the shifter in his face with enough force to push him off himself. Quickly, Sam got up and kicked the shifter in his face. That made him really mad.

He growled as a real wolf, got up to his hands and feet and attacked Sam. Sam had expected this and dived to the left, but the wolf-shifter was faster than him and he sliced with his claws Sam's calf open. Sam cried out in pain and grabbed his leg protectively.

The wolf-shifter saw this as an opportunity. He got up to his full height, raised both his claws and dived with full force at Sam, both his claws pointed at his unprotected chest. Sam gasped in fear and squinted, waiting for the pain to come.

But just before the deadly claws entered Sam's chest, the shifter stopped. He gasped; opening and closing his mouth, but no air got in or out. His claws disappeared and so did his fangs. His yellow eyes went dull and empty.

The dead shifter fell forward, on top of Sam. Dean had been right behind him and just as the shifter attacked, he had forced the knife in the shifter's back, all the way so the tip of the knife pierced his heart.

Dean grinned at Sam's surprised face.

'I'm always carrying a silver knife. Just in case.' Sam laughed, sighed and let his head fall back on the ground.

'You okay?' he heard Dean ask. Sam sat up and looked at his left lower leg. His pants were shredded and deep, long gashes were visible. The blood seeped out of the wound and soaked his sock.

'Been better,' he replied, softly touching the wound. Dean kneeled down and swatted away his brother's hands.

'Don't touch it. It's not that bad but if I don't wrap something around it, you'll bleed to death,' he said. Sam nodded. As Dean ripped his shirt apart to form as bandage, Sam looked at the still unconscious officer.

'Is he okay?' Dean glanced at the man too.

'He'll be fine. I just hope he wakes up after we got rid of the body, and before it gets dark. I don't know about you, but I don't remember our way back.' He cut off the remaining of Sam's pants and carefully but firmly wrapped the bandage around his leg. Sam groaned.

'Don't be such a baby Sam,' Dean chuckled. He continued the wrapping until he was sure it'd stop the bleeding. He wiped away the blood on his hands on his pants and got up.

'Come Sammy, let's start digging a hole for this dead bastard,' Dean said.

'Eh Dean..' But Sam didn't have to finish his sentence because Dean realized on his own. They didn't have a spade with them. They wore suits because they acted as CSI-agents. And CSI-agents didn't have huge bags filled with all kinds of weapons in it with them. So no spades either.

'Dammit,' Dean cursed. He looked around, as if magically a spade would appear.

'Dean, we have to get out of here. It's getting dark and I don't want to be here with a scared young guy and a grumpy you,' Sam said, not intending to joke. He slowly got up and Dean steadied him, but his leg didn't hurt more as he walked, so he didn't need his help.

'I'm not grumpy, just hungry.' Sam rolled his eyes. This guy was always hungry.

He limped towards the silent officer and checked him. Still out cold. He turned to Dean.

'Hey Dean I think we should.. what are you doing?' Dean looked up, one hand half in his mouth, the other one held up, showing a bunch of purple berries.

'Iwm eawin,' Dean replied with a mouthful of berries. Sam smirked and rolled his eyes.

'I can see that Dean, but we don't really have time for that.' Dean shrugged and stuffed his mouth full with the other berries. He chewed for some seconds, swallowed and replied: 'You want me to end up next to that guy over there?' and he pointed at the officer. 'I'm telling you man, I need food and at this point I'd even eat one of your salads, though I keep telling you, healthy food's gonna kill you.'

Sam frowned for a second, considering that. If he'd really eat that, it had to be serious.

'Fine, but are you finished now? I say we just head in that direction,' Sam said, pointing over the officer's body. It made sense; the officer had barely moved, so his body would be in the line of the way back.

He lowered himself next to the young man's body without putting too much pressure on his left foot. The man's breathing was okay, and he had regained some color in his face. He tapped his cheek a couple of times, but there was no reply. He noticed the name-tag which said "Damon". He softly shook Damon's shoulders while calling his name, and suddenly his eyes opened. He blinked a few times and then looked at Sam. Sam smiled at him.

'Hey Damon, you okay?' He helped Damon sit up. Damon was confused at first, but then remembered what happened.

'The..thing! It was there again! Where did it-'

'Hey it's okay. It was a big hairy man who was a little nuts. You thought you saw a monster but you didn't. But it's okay now, my partner and I have taken care of it.' Damon nodded vaguely. Then he noticed the bandage on Sam's leg.

'Are you guys okay? Should I call for an ambulance?' Sam helped Damon get up, smiled and shook his head.

'Nah, we're fine. Dean's just really hungry, right Dean?' he laughed and Damon grinned.

But there was no reply. Sam turned his head to where Dean had been.

Dean was on the ground, not moving. Sam was with his brother in 2 steps and checked his brother.

He was breathing, but erratically and way too fast. His face was pale and felt clammy when Sam checked his temperature, which was too high. After checking his pulse and finding out that was going way too fast too, Sam realized something was really wrong.

'Dean? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?' he asked worried. Fortunately, Dean opened his eyes and looked, although unfocused, at Sam.

'S-sammy?' he asked softly. Sam, who was now checking Dean for injuries, quickly looked back in Dean's eyes.

'Hey, are you okay? Did you just faint?'

'Hmm,' was the only reply and Dean closed his eyes again. Despairingly, Sam shook Dean's shoulder to keep him awake and pulled him to a sitting position when Dean opened his eyes again.

'Stay with me okay?'

Damon kneeled next to Dean too and felt his forehead.

'What's wrong with him?' he asked, pulling out his cellphone to call for an ambulance.

'I don't know, he was fine minutes ago,' Sam mumbled. Suddenly Dean groaned and grabbed Sam's shirt in such a tight grip that it almost tore.

'Whoa Dean, what's wrong?'

'M'head,' he mumbled in between the groans. Sam noticed the slurring and got really worried now. Dean opened his eyes and stared into the nothing, his pupils slightly dilated. He ignored Sam's question "what?" and just kept staring. Then he let go of Sam's shirt and touched, with one finger stretched, Sam's cheek. He chuckled and tapped his cheek again.

'Dean, what the hell are you doing?' Sam asked, not knowing if he should be irritated or even more worried. His brother was hurt and now he was laughing?

'I have..' he mumbled with a drunk tone, '..really nooo idea.' When he chuckled again, he suddenly grabbed Sam's shoulder and his happy expression changed into a scared one.

'Sam..gonna be sick,' he said. Before Sam could react to this, Dean leaned forward and threw up what little there was in his stomach, just missing Damon's feet, but not his own leg. The purple vomit just kept coming, until there was nothing left in his stomach to get out and the vomiting turned into retching. After that was over, he fell back against Sam's chest, looking even worse than before. His eyes were closed, the sweat ran down his face and he was barely breathing now.

'Dean, stay with me, you have to fight it,' Sam begged, hugging his brother. They had to get him to a hospital, and to his relief he heard sirens getting closer.

'S'mmy can't feel m' legs,' Dean mumbled with his last breath.

And that's when Damon shot up like something had stung him. He looked around, back at Dean and grabbed his cellphone again.

'Dammit I should've seen it!' he said cursing himself. He dialed a number and waited for the other one to pick up. Sam looked up.

'W-what's wrong?' he asked softly. He realized he was crying and he held Dean closer.

'Has he eaten any berries?' Damon asked after shouting in the phone they had to hurry. Sam was a little surprised by this question but nodded.

'Yeah he was hungry and ate-'

'-purple berries?' Damon finished. Sam nodded again.

'How did you-'

'Those were inkberries. Before people go hiking in these woods we warn them for those berries, because they are highly dangerous. Eating them can damage your nervous system, its severity going from dizziness and a headache to serious vomiting and even paralysis. If we don't treat him quickly, I'm not sure if he's gonna make it.'

Sam gasped. He should've stopped Dean eating those poisonous berries. He should've gotten him something to eat. And now Dean was dying! And it was all..

'Out of the way, we have to take him to the hospital, now!' Sam hadn't noticed the paramedics until they forced him to let go of his brother and step away from him so they could do their job. Sam just hoped they'd be fast enough.

* * *

'So I nearly died because of those berries?' Dean put on his shirt and put the hospital-gown on his bed. 'Never eating those again.'

After two and a half weeks in the hospital he was good to go. Sam had been there all those weeks, but the doctors had done a great job and Dean was fully recovered.

'Yeah that's for sure,' Sam answered. They walked through the white hallway, eagerly to go outside. Suddenly Dean grinned and looked at Sam.

'Don't you have to tell me something?'

Sam stopped and frowned. From the day it happened till now on, he had been feeling guilty. But knowing Dean, not a word would be said about it. He was surprised Dean brought it up.

'I thought you didn't want to hear it.'

'Well I do.'

'In that case, I'm really sorry Dean. I should've realized something was wrong, I should've stopped you. You nearly died because-' Dean started to laugh.

'That's not what I meant.' Sam frowned. It wasn't? Then what was he supposed to say?

Dean grinned at Sam's frowning face.

'You have to tell me: you were right Dean.'

'Right about what?'

'Berries are fruit right, and fruit is healthy.' Still Sam didn't understand where he was going with this, and shrugged.

'Yeah, so?'

Dean patted Sam on his shoulder and pushed him forward, still grinning widely.

'Healthy food's gonna kill you!'

Sam laughed. Of course. Typically Dean.

'Dean I-'

'Shut up bitch and let's go get a hamburger. I'm starving.'

**Again, reviews are welcome! Thanks for the reviews so far, and "daleaikman", thanks for the suggestions, I'm keeping them in mind for when I get to those letters ;)**


	3. C Cold

**A/N: First of all: sorry for having to wait so long. I had this idea for quite a long time, but ironically enough I got down with the cold myself. And I had it really bad too. Fevers, coughing, sneezing, everything included. So I was in bed like all the time and couldn't finish the story.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for this weird story. It starts pretty detailed and seems to be long, but it finishes short and quickly. This is just because I don't want to let you wait for so long. I promise my next one will be sooner! Now enjoy the C :)**

**Title: C – Cold**

It was a cold winter day when she left her house. It was snowing a little, so she pulled her scarf a little higher, just over her chin and mouth to keep those from freezing off. She held her son at his gloved hand and pulled him a little closer.

'Mommy, I don't want to go to church,' the boy whined. He struggled against her grip, but she just dragged him along.

'You know you have to,' she said firmly. The boy started to sob.

'But why? I don't even know him!' he cried.

There was noise in the bushes next to them and nervously she looked and stopped, but there was nothing there.

'Mommy?'

'Just keep walking sweetheart,' she said and she dragged him further down the road.

The church on the end of the road was lit up by several white LED-lights. Not because it was a special day; the lights were always there. It had been an idea by one of the priests, so that the church "was a source of light" and "can lead you to the light". She had to admit, it made the town look a little less depressing. With all the dark secrets, church was the best place to be on lonely and dark nights.

Another noise, this time closer. She turned her head towards the sound and didn't miss the shadow move. Her heart started beating faster and faster and apparently in her frightened state she had squeezed her sons hand harder, because he cried out in pain.

'Mommy you're hurting me!' She let go of him, stared another second into the bushes and then kneeled in front of her son. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around her son's neck.

'Sweetie, listen to me: go straight into church. Don't stop for anything or anyone, okay?' She talked fast and her breathing was even faster. It was close now. It was almost too late.

'B-but-'

'Just go! I'll..I'll be right behind you, okay? Mommy loves you,' she said, forcing herself not to cry and smile instead. The boy nodded. He had stopped crying; probably because he heard the serious tone or saw the fear in his mother's eyes. He hesitated a second, but she kissed him and pushed him into the right direction.

While the boy ran down the road, she turned around.

'I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to!' Her eyes widened.

'No-no! Please! It was an accident! I-I swear!'

But the thing grinned.

'Sure Julia!'

'Julia Roberts? Like the actress?' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Julia Robert, Dean.'

'That's what I said.' Sam sighed again and stretched his arms.

They drove towards the crowd and stopped when a female police officer held up her hand.

'Who are you?'

Dean pulled out his fake ID and so did Sam. The officer nodded and pointed where they could park their car. Dean parked and closed his jacket before getting out. He shivered when he stepped out into the cold.

'Dammit, if we don't hurry this case up we'll freeze to death!' Dean complained as they walked towards the crime scene.

'We won't Dean, so let's just focus on the case.' They showed their ID's again and moved to the body.

She was pale, just like any other dead body, with red, short hair. Her neck was in an unnatural angle; definitely broken and most likely the cause of death.

'So, this is Julia? What happened?' Sam asked to an officer who just closed his phone. He looked up.

'Yes, this is Julia Robert. Cause of death is a broken neck; we think she slipped, fell and unfortunately broke her neck.'

Sam nodded. 'Can you tell me more about Julia?'

'I just received a phonecall with the information. She has a son and lives a few houses away from here. Exactly 2 years ago her husband died; fell off the stairs and broke his neck, as unfortunate as her death. Her son is staying at his grandparents' house; here's the address.' The officer passed them a note, gave them a small nod and left. Sam looked at the address on the paper.

'You think it's a coincident? Her husband dies with a broken neck and exactly 2 years later she dies the same way,' Dean said. They walked back to the car. Sam sniffed.

'We don't believe in coincidences,' he said and sniffed again. Dean grinned.

'You're gonna be sick.' Sam wanted to argue, but a sneeze interrupted him and he didn't say a word until they arrived at the grandparent's house.

'Tyler? Can we come in? There are 2 nice police-officers who'd like to ask you some questions.' Donna Robert took a step back and smiled at them, waiting for a reply. They hadn't even shown their badges; Donna had noticed they were here because of Julia's death.

'I can't tell you anything boys,' she had said. 'I have even trouble remembering my grandson's name. If Julia didn't come over every week, I'm sure I'd forgotten her too. But you can ask Tyler, he's upstairs.' Sam had found this a little weird, but then she went babbling on and on about her home-made cookies and he'd told her talking to the boy was fine too.

The door was opened by a little boy. His hair was, unlike his mother's, dark brown and so were his eyes. His face was pale but his eyes were red and he had bags under them. He stared at them, then shrugged and continued playing with his toy-soldiers.

Sam glanced at Dean. The boy looked broken, which made sense since his mother had just died. But maybe asking questions wasn't the best idea.

'What do you want?' the boy asked with a soft voice. Dean crouched next to Tyler and picked up a soldier.

'I used to play with these too. You like playing with them?' he asked with a smile on his face. The boy just shrugged and continued playing, not even looking at Dean. Dean picked up another soldier. Sam sat on the boy's bed and asked: 'Do you know what happened to your mom?' Tyler stopped his hands and looked at Sam. His eyes were empty and Sam could see the pain he was going through. But he had to ask.

'She broke her neck.' He looked down and pulled up his knees to his chest. 'Just like dad,' he added in a whisper. Dean put the soldiers down and put a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder.

'Did you notice anything..strange?'

'No he didn't. Tell them you didn't.' This time it was Donna who replied. Something in her face had changed. Tyler hesitated after hearing his grandmother like that. Dean tilted Tyler's head until he was looking straight at him.

'You can tell us, we believe you,' he said. Tyler nodded, but his grandmother stepped into the room.

'I think you should go now,' she said firmly. The kind old lady had changed into an ice-cold witch. Dean got up in defense.

'Hey if he wants to tell us something, we should listen.' Tyler opened his mouth to say something when the temperature dropped. Donna's eyes widened.

'No..' she whispered to herself. 'No, he can't be.. I.. it was an accident!' The temperature dropped even more and a quick glance between the brothers confirmed their thoughts were the same: a ghost.

Tyler grabbed Dean's hand, his eyes wide and wet with fear. While Dean took his gun out and scanned the room, he kneeled and asked Tyler: 'Tyler, what are you not allowed to say?'

'I-I heard mom and grannie talk once. They said-they said dad had to go. That h-he was c-causing trouble. And that they..they pushed him off the stairs!' Now he began to sob and his grip on Dean's hand tightened.

Dean gave Sam his gun and picked up the frightened boy. Donna was on the floor, sobbing as well, but they paid no attention to this murderous woman. The husband was going after her, so they just had to get out as soon as possible. They ran down the stairs, but Donna followed them outside.

'Please don't leave me here alone! He will kill me!' Dean turned around to yell at her, but then he saw him.

The first thing Dean noticed was the broken neck. It couldn't be missed; even his head was tilted a little. There wasn't more time to look at the ghost, because it attacked Donna and missed her when Sam pushed her away. Tyler started to cry even harder, and Dean put him on the ground quickly.

'Tyler, listen to me. He won't hurt you, but you need to go someplace safe. Do you know where your dad is buried?' Tyler dried his tears and nodded.

'Next to the lake. I can show you, but please don't leave me. Mommy said the same thing and then she was dead.' The boy had a point, Dean considered it and then nodded and smiled. He looked up to see Sam fly right past him and hit the car roughly.

'Sam!'

'I'm fine. You go and burn the bones, I'll keep him busy,' Sam mumbled as he got back to his feet.

Dean didn't doubt his brother would be able to handle this so he took Tyler's hand and let him take him to the grave.

The grave wasn't that far from the house, but when they got there Dean was tired. His muscles ached and he felt cold sweat on his back. _Not a good sign_, he thought, but he had other things to worry about.

The grave was, just as Tyler had told him, next to the small lake. There was a huge tree, next to it the grave, and next to the grave was the lake. There were flowers on the gravestone, but they had already withered.

Dean put the spade in the ground and started digging.

'What are you going to do?' Tyler asked. Dean looked up for a second but then concentrated on digging again.

'Your dad is mad because your mom and grandmother have killed him, so he is trying to hurt everyone. I'm going to stop him.'

Tyler nodded and sighed, thought it sounded more like a cough. Dean glanced at the boy, then stopped digging.

'You're freezing!' he said, quickly taking off his jacket and he gave it to Tyler. Grateful he now had a jacket, Tyler put it on and put his hands in the pockets to get them warm.

'Won't you catch a cold now?' Tyler asked concerned.

'Nah,' Dean said grinning, though he knew he was taking a risk.

He was almost through when Tyler suddenly asked: 'Why isn't dad here?' Dean wiped the sweat of his face.

'What do you mean?' Tyler looked into the grave when Dean had thrown the last bit of earth on the side. The coffin now just had to be broken.

'Well if I was going to be stopped, wouldn't I want to stop those who were trying to stop me?' Dean, a bit puzzled by this question, broke the coffin and got out of the hole.

'I guess you're right,' he replied. He emptied the can of salt into the hole and took his box of matches.

'Are you going to burn it?' Dean sighed; he was never getting kids, they questioned everything.

'Yes I-' His sentence was cut off by a growl.

The dad with his broken neck was standing right in front of Tyler. But instead of breaking his fragile little neck, he just stood there.

'D-dad?'

'Son.' The ghost stretched his arm but Dean could see he wasn't going to hurt the boy. But Tyler didn't realize. He screamed with fear and took some steps back. But behind him lay the lake and even though it had been freezing, near the edges the ice was weak and he fell right through it. The ghost screamed, but Dean dropped the match and the scream didn't last long.

Now Dean had to save another life. Tyler had gone down all the way and it wouldn't be long until the boy wasn't able to breath anymore. Dean didn't hesitate a second and jumped into the water as well, hoping his brother would arrive soon and the water wouldn't be too cold.

It was. It was so cold, Dean couldn't move the first seconds he was under water. His muscles froze, his lungs froze and for a second he thought his heart was frozen too. The cold water felt like needles were stinging him everywhere on his body and he would've gasped if he could. He was afraid that if he'd open his eyes the cold water would immediately freeze his eyes, but he had to open them and luckily he had felt worse.

Tyler was floating in front of him, his body still. Too still, and Dean panicked. Was he dead already? He stretched his arms and grabbed the boy. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he stared at Dean. A heavy weight was taken of Dean's shoulders; he was still alive! But now he had to get him up there.

He looked up, but all he could see was ice. Where was the goddamn hole? With one hand still holding Tyler, he let the other one search for the hole in the ice. When he couldn't find it, he was starting to panic, but suddenly a hand grabbed his and pulled him up. Sam!

Sam pulled Dean, who was holding the boy and not letting go, onto the frozen grass. They both looked badly frozen. Pale and wet faces, blue lips and clattering teeth.

'S-s-sammmmmy,' Dean mumbled.

'Dean, let go of Tyler's hand, they're taking them to the hospital,' Sam said while he tried to open Dean's hand. He seemed confused; he hadn't realized there were paramedics standing next to Sam.

'N-no h-h-hospital,' he mumbled and he let go of Tyler's hand. Sam pulled the frozen Dean to his feet, who nearly went down again. His legs, as well as the rest of his body, were numb and wouldn't work.

'I know Dean, but we have to get you someplace warm now,' Sam said. He let Dean lean against him and wrapped his arm around his brother's cold waist.

'Sir, are you sure we can't take him to the hospital? He doesn't look so good,' a paramedic said, but Sam shook his head.

'He's ehh afraid of hospitals. Like really afraid. Then he gets panic-attacks and things like that. I know a nurse who can treat him at our motel, but thanks for asking,' Sam said.

He dragged Dean to the car, who was now leaning even more on Sam.

'Dean? Are you still with me?'

Dean didn't answer and just fell back in the passenger-seat when Sam dumped him there.

'Dean?'

'S-shut u-up bitch. I'm c-c-cold.'

'I know Dean, but you have to answer me when I ask you something.'

'J-just d-d-drive.'

Back in the motel, Dean was a little less cold, but he was still answering with delay. Dean lay on his bed while Sam made him a hot bath.

'D-don't wanna take a b-bath,' Dean complained and he coughed. Sam pulled him up.

'You have to Dean.' Dean struggled against Sam, but his body still felt a little numb and he was no match against Sam's strong arms. He put Dean on the edge of the tub and started to undress him.

'S-stop I can d-do that m-myself,' Dean protested. Sam, now more than irritated by Dean's behavior, stepped back.

'Sure, go ahead.' He watched Dean struggle with his shirt but waited until Dean stopped.

'F-fine.' Sam took off his shirt and pants, but left the shorts on. He then helped Dean get into the tub.

'Thanks Sammy,' Dean mumbled. He closed his eyes and drifted off in the nice and warm bathtub.

Sniff. Cough.

'Sabby?'

'What is it Dean?'

'How's Tyler?'

Sam got up from his chair and got a wet washcloth.

'He's fine Dean, actually better than you. Maybe we should've taken you to a hospital too,' he said while putting the washcloth on Dean's forehead.

'I'b not sick. I'b just weally weally cold.'

Sam felt his forehead.

'You're not cold, you're hot Dean.'

Dean grinned, then pulled a weird face and sneezed real loud.

'I know, thanks Sabby.'

**Of course Dean is hot :) Well, you liked it? I have an idea for the D, but I have nothing for the E yet. Anyone ideas? Since I'm not English or from an english-speaking country it's not that easy to find ideas (and understand them). So thanks "The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien" for the idea, but I had no inspiration how to get that into a story. Anyway, ideas and reviews are welcome :)**


	4. E Embarrassing

**A/N: So this is kinda weird. On my computer it says I have uploaded D, but on a friends computer it says I haven't. Please tell me if you guys can read D, if not I'll have to do something about that. **

**Anyway, here is E, hope you can read this one too. It's short, but it's funny. Dean is not really hurt that much, but I wanted to experiment with humor a little. Hope I succeeded!**

**E – Embarrassing**

'Dean..'

'Don't.'

'But-'

'I said: don't! What part of "don't" don't you understand?'

Sam sighed and instead of replying he looked at the road ahead. Dean began to cough again and sank back into the passenger-seat.

Sam glanced at him. Dean looked terrible and had his eyes closed now. His face was pale although his cheeks had recovered some color. He had bags under his eyes and his face seemed clammy. Luckily, his fever had gone down and that's when Sam had decided to take off.

Dean's eyes opened and looked straight at him.

'Watch the road,' he whispered hoarse. His voice had been worse too, but he said it still hurt to talk.

Sam looked back at the road, but he wanted to talk to Dean about this. If Dean would suppress these feelings and thoughts, he would become even grumpier then he was already. And Sam could let it go after that. Now, every second with Dean he just felt the urge to talk about it.

'Why don't you wanna talk about it?' he suddenly blurted out. Dean coughed again, bending forward because of the pain it caused in his throat and lungs.

'Why can't you just shut up about it?' he replied after the coughing was over.

'It's better if we talk about it,' Sam said, but he heard Dean wasn't willing to talk about it. He had closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. Sam let him be for 10 minutes, then he had had enough of it.

'It was an accident, okay? Let's say it was an accident. You couldn't have known,' he said. He got a groan in response, proving Dean wasn't actually asleep.

'Sam..'

'You were dreaming.' Now Dean opened his eyes, stretched and sat up.

'Pull over.' His voice was cold and bitter, and Sam had no idea what would happen next. As Dean started coughing again, Sam found a place to stop and he parked the car.

But instead of talking, Dean opened his door and stepped out into the cold night. He slammed his door shut and left a confused and startled Sam behind. Then Sam got out too.

Dean was resting against the car, the collar of his jacket pulled up so he wouldn't catch a cold and his hands were deep in his pockets. His face was a little paler than before and he was shaking slightly as the cold found its way through the fabric of his coat. He was staring into the forest like he wasn't there mentally, but he wasn't surprised when Sam stood next to him.

'If it's such a problem..'

Dean let out a small cough and shook his head.

'Let's talk. On the condition that you will never speak about this again,' he murmured, clearly embarrassed and very tired. Sam nodded. Then he grabbed Dean at his shoulders and guided him to the front of the car, where he helped him sit. Dean didn't even object and Sam knew he was more tired than he was showing.

'Look, it's not like I want to talk about this over and over again. But you seem uncomfortable, and I don't understand that. It was a mistake, it was an accident, so why are you making such a big deal of this?' Sam asked, straight to the point.

'Of course I am uncomfortable!' Dean shouted. The shouting resulted in another series of coughing, this time so loud Sam patted him on the back, scared his brother would choke. He was now standing right in front of him to keep him from falling, while his brother got his breathing back under control. For a moment, he leaned forward and embraced a small and brotherly hug, but then he pushed Sam back with the little strength he had left and Sam knew this was as close as he would get.

'But why Dean? I mean, we're brothers..'

'That's exactly why. Brothers don't kiss,' Dean whispered. His eyes were watering because of the coughing but he quickly wiped the water away.

'Dean, if I hadn't given you mouth-to-mouth you'd be dead. It's a good thing you saved the girl, but next time don't drown yourself. And you're my brother, I'd give you mouth-to-mouth every day if it'd save you ,' Sam said, trying to comfort his older brother. But Dean just shook his head and took a deep breath before answering.

'That's not what I mean Sam and you know that.' Dean let his shoulders slump and for a moment Sam thought he was collapsing again. But then he noticed the strange look on Dean's face and he recognized it as shame. He was ashamed of what had happened.

_It had indeed been weird. At first, things were just a chaos. The ghost, just before disappearing, had pushed the little Annie into the pond. Dean hadn't hesitated for a second; he had jumped right after her to save her. But the pond wasn't as deep as he had thought and the bottom was filled with water plants and earth. As soon as Dean hit the ground, the plants had wrapped around his legs which made it impossible for him to move. The girl had already swum up and was taken by her mother, but Dean hadn't come up yet. By the time Sam had cut all the plants tangled around Dean's legs, Dean had already swallowed too much water. His lungs were filled and he wasn't breathing._

"_Dean! Wake up, please don't do this to me!" Sam had shouted. He had bent forwards and had pushed so hard on Dean's chest he was afraid he might have cracked some ribs. But he still hadn't breathed in or out. So there had been only one thing left to do. _

'Like I said, it was an accident, right?' Sam tried. But Dean got furious now.

'How can you be so calm about it? I was having this weird nightmare-dreamthing yes, in which I kissed..someone. But that doesn't make me kissing you just something you should be so calm and relaxed about! I kissed you Sam, I thought you were someone else and I kissed you!' His ranting was stopped by another series of coughs.

'So what Dean? You would have died!' Sam shouted back.

_But Sam remembered it like it had just happened too. He had laid down Dean in a comfortable position and had shouted his name a few times. But there was only one thing left to do. So Sam had bent forwards completely, had lifted Dean's head a little, had closed his nose and had blown his air into Dean's mouth. And again, and again. Finally, he felt Dean breathe out, but not yet in, so Sam had breathed in for him 2 more times. And then something weird happened._

_All of a sudden, while blowing in air, something had slipped into his mouth. A tongue. Dean's tongue. _

'I don't care,' Dean whispered hoarse. The shouting hadn't done his voice good. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Suddenly he shuddered and nearly fell of the hood of the car. Sam jumped in front of him and caught him.

'Whoa, let's get you back in the car. Maybe we should've stayed,' he said and he pulled Dean to his feet. But Dean didn't move.

'Sammy..'

Sam smiled. 'I know Dean. Let's just say it has never happened.' Dean nodded and let Sam take him back to the passenger-seat. Sam got in the car too and drove off, leaving the town with the memories behind.

Or just the town, because he wouldn't forget that Dean had kissed him that easily. Could come in handy sometime.

**So.. what do you think?**


End file.
